


While You Were Sleeping

by MissDavis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't worry there's no infidelity, Established Relationship, F/M, Is there a word for having sex while trying not to get caught?, Marylock - Freeform, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: "We—" Mary started and Sherlock pressed his fingers a bit harder against her leg. She inhaled. "He'll wake up."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize to those of you waiting for the next chapter of [Full Court Press](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4989544/chapters/11461792).
> 
> Do you have any idea how many snippets of unfinished Johnlockary I have sitting on my computer right now? This is the closest I have to straight-out Marylock, though.

Sherlock slipped into the bed, turning sideways to fit on the free sliver of mattress next to Mary. She opened her eyes immediately and he put a finger against her lips, shaped a "shh" with his own. She blinked at him, her eyes wide and unfocused in the darkness of the bedroom. He put his mouth next to her ear, whispered, "Do you want?" and settled his hand on her thigh, fingers curving inward.

Mary's eyes drooped closed again and he felt her lift her body minutely beneath his hand. He stroked his thumb over the cotton of her nightclothes and she opened her eyes, flicked her gaze to the right where John lay sleeping.

Sherlock shook his head. "Leave him. Just us."

"We—" Mary started and Sherlock pressed his fingers a bit harder against her leg. She inhaled. "He'll wake up."

"No, he's out," he whispered. "Drugged."

"What?" She sat up halfway, propped on her elbows, and squinted from Sherlock to John and back again. "What did you do?"

"No, no, not me." Sherlock raised himself a few inches away from her. "He took one of his pills for his shoulder. He won't wake up for anything."

Mary pulled away from Sherlock, putting her face up close to John's for a moment before dropping back down onto the pillow. "He didn't tell me his shoulder was bothering him."

"I saw the cap on the bottle was on crooked. Unless you took one?"

"No." She shifted her body against Sherlock's, then slid over a little towards John, giving Sherlock more room. "Why are you so—?" She pressed her thigh in between his legs and he couldn’t keep himself from reacting just a little.

"Don't know," he replied. "Couldn't sleep."

"Hmm." Mary's hand found her way inside his dressing gown, discovered he was naked underneath it. "You really couldn't, could you?" She stroked down and up once and he shivered and pressed his body more tightly against hers, still lying on his side.

"I didn't try," he admitted. "Wasn't tired." He tried to slip his hand into the waistband of her pyjamas and she squirmed beside him until she'd managed to push them down to her knees. She pulled one leg free, left the pyjamas and knickers hanging from the other, and Sherlock reflected on the long sequence of events that had led to him having spur-of-the-moment, half-dressed sex with his best friend's wife while said best friend slept beside them. It was certainly not a way of life he'd ever envisioned for himself, but now that he'd grown accustomed to it he couldn't remember how he had survived before.

Sherlock rolled toward her and Mary wiggled herself into position squarely beneath him. She looked up, mouth slightly open in anticipation, eyes alert but still somewhat unfocused without her contact lenses. Sherlock smiled and swept one finger up along her cheekbone. She blinked her eye closed as he neared it, then reached up and wrapped both hands around his, guiding his thumb into her mouth. He shifted so most of his weight was on his left forearm, braced between her and John on the bed, and began to slowly grind their hips together while she licked and sucked each of his fingers in turn. 

When he could no longer hold himself on one arm, he drew his hand away from her mouth, replacing his fingers with his tongue. He'd never seen the point of kissing before he'd been with John and Mary, but now filling Mary's mouth only served to increase his arousal. 

He kept moving atop her, cock dragging through her untrimmed hair, each pass making her gasp silently against his mouth, until finally she wriggled both her hands in between them, taking hold to guide him down and into her with one hand while she worked at herself with the other. She was very quiet; Sherlock himself felt as if he were breathing loudly enough to wake John even as he kissed her. No matter, though there was a certain thrill in hoping they could do this without John ever knowing. 

He couldn't thrust as roughly as he wanted to—as he knew she wanted him to—without shaking the whole bed, so he stayed mostly still, letting her move beneath him. She kept her motions small and controlled, tilting her hips and pelvis and clenching herself around him in a steady rhythm. She was good at it, much better than the handful of other women he had been with over the years, although given that John was far superior as a lover than any man Sherlock had ever known suggested that caring about one's partner greatly improved the quality of the sexual experience.

Mary's movements beneath him began to grow more erratic and he shifted his lips from her mouth to her right ear, which made her even more frantic. He licked and tugged at her earlobe, enjoying the way she was starting to lose the battle to stay silent. He lifted his head away from her long enough to check on John—still asleep, his face turned slightly away from them. Sherlock's head was closer to John's as he nuzzled at Mary's ear—he could have switched to the other side but this position felt more natural. John wouldn't wake up, and what if he did? He certainly wouldn't object to Sherlock and Mary's tryst, though he might be a bit put out that they hadn't woken him to join in. It was too late now—best to just keep going as quietly as they could, and tomorrow maybe John's shoulder would feel better and they all three could have a proper turn in this bed.

"Hold still," Mary whispered, and Sherlock held still, most of his weight suspended above her. She curled her shoulders forward a little and moved her left hand with renewed vigor against herself; he could feel the rings on her finger scratching against him but he didn't pull away, just held himself where he was so she could rub herself to climax with his cock buried deep within her. He didn't expect to come this way himself, but when she was done he could finish himself off. Maybe he would lie in between Mary and John, knowing John was still asleep and unaware as he stroked off beside him.

"Now," Mary breathed, and he felt her spasm around him and oh, didn't that feel good, as much the physical sensation as knowing the role he'd played in getting her to this point. Almost enough to bring him to completion himself, though he would need to move for that, to have just a bit more stimulation—

"This is the best fucking dream I have ever had," John said, and Mary cried out in surprise. She convulsed even harder around Sherlock's cock and brought her head up to his shoulder, sinking her teeth against his flesh as if still trying to silence herself. 

That was it for Sherlock—it was all he could do not to crush Mary beneath him as his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of her, shuddering and shaking while his body emptied itself in giddy, forbidden glee. He lay panting for several long moments, brain and body dually stunned and overwhelmed with pleasure, unable to do anything but gasp John's name, though surely Mary deserved credit as well.

Next to them, John turned on his side to face them, though his eyes were still shut and his face still relaxed as if in sleep. He stretched out his arms to place a hand each on Mary and Sherlock where they lay tangled together. "Promise you'll remind me of this if I don't remember it in the morning."

"Of course," Sherlock said solemnly and Mary laughed, a strange, pressing sensation that reminded Sherlock he was still inside her. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and then rolled to the side. Everything was sticky and there was hardly room for all three of them to sleep comfortably, but he was most pleasantly exhausted right now and knew he would sleep. They could sort out the mess and deal with the consequences in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here for the rest of my Johnlockary.](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Brelationship_ids%5D%5B%5D=112649&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&user_id=MissDavis)
> 
>  
> 
> ETA: In the last 2 1/2 years, I have written and posted over 80,000 words of Johnlockary, as well as more than twice that much Johnlock. This story is the first time I have ever gotten anon hate for this ship. If I had gotten that comment on one of my earlier fics (the first 2 things I ever posted were Johnlockary) I probably would've quit and never written any of the Johnlock. Please remember that the show is fictional but fic writers are real people, and words have consequences.


End file.
